


A Hot Day

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Naughty Geralt, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Painful Sex, Pet Play, Porn, Prostate Orgasm, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Vampire Bites, actual porn will start in ch 2, and geralt being a serious tease, bites, geralt u slut, just skip ahead if you dont wanna see the buildup, kitten play, painful blowjobs, the dirty talk and petplay are kinda soft but ill tag them anyway, theyre dirty old men AND horny animals, this is my first porn please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: When Geralt wakes up one morning, he gets an idea: why not try to get Regis to fuck him the hardest he's ever done? Then, he gets another idea: why not issue a challenge so that Regis will go crazy, and then go crazy on Geralt if he wins?





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt woke up that morning drenched in sweat. He kicked the sheets off, much to the dismay of Regis. Regis grabbed a fistful of the covers and hogged them, unaffected by the heat. Geralt wiped the sweat off his brow and went over to his chest, which seemed to defy the laws of matter and space. He opened it and bent over, looking for a set of clothes. Regis whistled at him. Geralt arched his back and kept digging until he found his summer clothes.

"If I could wake up to a view like that every day…" Regis sat up, staring at Geralt's ass.

Geralt snorted. "Then you won't see my face."

"True. If only you were flexible enough…"

Geralt rolled his eyes and laid his clothes on the bed. He leaned over and gave a slow, laguid kiss to Regis. Regis tugged on the waistband of Geralt's boxers, earning himself a chuckle and a very light slap on his hand.

"Mm. Love you." Geralt broke apart the kiss to whisper in Regis' ear.

"I love you, too." Regis muttered back. He pulled Geralt down and hugged him tight. He deeply inhaled Geralt's scent. No matter how much he got, he could never get enough.

Geralt shifted his head to kiss Regis once again. He had kissed him for a good thirty seconds before he had an idea and pulled away. "Regis?"

"Mm?" Regis happily groaned. He had a dumb grin on his face, and his eyes were still closed.

"Gotta challenge for you."

That got Regis' attention. "Ooh, tell me."

"If you go the entire day without touching me, I'll let you do anything you want with me." Geralt smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Geralt confirmed.

"Even the-"

"Even the nipple clamps." Geralt internally shuddered as he remembered the nipple clamps. Regis seemed to like them, but Geralt simply hated using them at all. He really didn't like nipple play.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Regis realized Geralt was still wrapped in his arms. "Uh…"

"It starts as soon as we get out of bed. If you haven't touched me by sundown, you win."

"To go hours upon hours without touching you?" Regis chuckled. "Sounds like a challenge, alright. I accept."

Geralt leaned down and kissed Regis, tentatively using his tongue. "That was to whet your appetite."

"Oh, you cheeky little-" Regis was silenced by Geralt kissing up his jaw. "Ah, just so… Just so we are cleeaaAAAr, we can have- we can have sex right now and… and I would still win? As long as we don't leave the bed?"

"Yep." Geralt nibbled on Regis' earlobe, toying it with his tongue. "Bad idea, though. For you, not for me, but still."

"Oh, you little tease." Regis dragged his hands up Geralt's body as he kissed lower and lower, past Regis' belly.

\-----

Regis groaned as he awoke from his post-coital nap. The bed seemed colder, emptier. Regis rubbed his eyes and looked to the side. On the pillow where Geralt's head normally rested, a note laid, freshly written judging by the scent. Regis plucked it up and read through it.

_"Regis,_

_Marlene made breakfast earlier. It'll probably be cold by the time you wake up, but it's pancakes, so I doubt you'll mind. If you need me, I'll be outside._

_-Geralt"_

Great, so Regis can't touch him anymore. He was hoping for a kiss after he woke up. Oh well. Regis got out of bed and put his clothes on for the day. He noticed that Geralt had foregone his boxers for the day, for they were draped across the shelf. Regis thought nothing of it and disposed of it in the chest. He then stepped outside only to be greeted by the sight of a sweaty Geralt dressed in a white shirt and the shortest shorts Regis has ever seen.

"Mornin'." Geralt turned around and acknoledged Regis' prescence. He nonchalantly returned to eating his snack, making sure he bent over just enough to arch his back.

Regis' pupils dilated, his fangs grew longer as he took in the sight. Warmth spread throughout his body, forcing him to unbutton the top of his clothes. As his breath quickened, Regis suddenly realized that his refractory period had long ended.

He knew he shouldn't have let Geralt whet his appetite.

"They're called booty shorts." Geralt mentioned as though he couldn't smell Regis' arousal. "Trending. Thought I'd try 'em on, see what the big deal is."

"GoodmorningIloveyoutoo." Regis was back in the bedroom in record time. He needed to take care of his… problem, if he wanted to win the challenge.

\-----

Geralt smirked as he heard the tell-tale noises of furious masturbation emited from the bedroom. He idly traced his genitals with a finger as he thought about how quickly Regis had gotten aroused. Clearly, whetting Regis' appetite had been the right choice. But he wasn't done yet, oh no. Regis would need to take the torture before he could give it to Geralt. Geralt unzipped his shorts, thankful that he had dismissed everyone and locked the door.

\-----

"Oh, fucking shit…" Regis muttered as Geralt started making sexual noises in the other room. He was loud, and easily heard by the vampire. Regis quickly realized that, despite having just spent himself, he was fully erect again. If Geralt kept this up, Regis would be in significant pain from so much masturbation.

Geralt moaned once again, and Regis started jerking off again.

\-----

Regis cursed his raging libido as Geralt stepped outside and resumed his exersize. Regis was just trying to read a book, a boring one to calm down, but between Geralt's ass and his muscles, Regis couldn't bring himself to even pretend to read.

As Geralt practiced his sword-play, Regis drooled. His mind had already turned into sludge by the time Geralt broke out into a sweat. The only part of Regis' brain that was working was the one that happened to be obsessed with sex, and it reared its ugly head as it spewed innuendoes about swords.

Then Geralt dumped a bucket of water onto himself.

All the blood in Regis' body seemed to pool in his groin. Regis dropped the book he was holding as he observed the hard planes of muscle revealed by the wet, clinging shirt. Water dripped down Geralt's thighs as he made a show of brushing back his hair. He turned away from Regis and bent over far more than necessary to put the bucket back on the ground, performing a bend-and-snap as he did so.

Geralt lifted himself back up with a groan that was a litte more sexual than necessary. He stretched, reveling in the clear scent of arousal Regis was producing. He went up to Regis and sat down in front of him, stopping just shy of touching him.

"Hello, Geralt." Regis panted.

"Hey, cinnamon." Geralt tugged at his shirt, knowing fully well what he was doing to Regis. "So, how's the book?"

Regis spluttered at the unexpected subject. "I- um- I- it's a textbook."

"Yeah, what about?" Geralt leaned forward ever so slightly.

"…Math." It took a second for Regis to remember what the book was about.

"Oh, you planning on helping Milly out with her math?" Geralt's hand slid towards the hem of his shorts as he spoke, stopping to rest on his belt buckle.

"Um, yes, yes I am." Regis licked his lips as he imagined himself ripping off Geralt's booty shorts. "She's… she's having trouble."

"Math is an important skill. You're doing good, helping her out." Geralt grinned. "What exactly is she having trouble with?"

"Um, fuck, uh…"

"That advanced, huh?" Geralt raised an eyebrow, but he didn't lose his smile. "Is she going into a career in mathematics?"

"…No."

"So what's she doing, going into advanced mathematics?"

Regis caught on to what he was doing. "Is there a reason for you being here?"

"Can't I have a nice conversation with my husband?" Geralt looked hurt, but he really wasn't. He stood up. "Bye, Regis."

"Wait, I didn't-" A wet shirt smelling distinctly of Geralt hit Regis smack in the face. "Mean it like that…" Regis peeled the shirt off in time to see Geralt's well-toned back ripple as his hips swayed dramatically. As Regis watched Geralt walk off, he became distinctly aware that he had came in his pants again.

\-----

Lunchtime rolled around, and Regis was grateful for it. He had made it about halfway through the day. Now, he just needed to hold off for another few hours.

Unfortunately, that also meant he had to resist Geralt's teasing for another few hours.

"No no no, katakans are essentially giant bats, bruxae are humanoid vampires that scream." As he spoke, Geralt casually slid his hand in between Regis' legs, just shy of touching him the entire time. "You're getting better, though."

"Mm, 'kay." Milly dismissed as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

"How about I create flashcards for you to study?" BB took a sip of water and continued. "They greatly helped me in college."

"Nah, I probably won't use them. I rarely study."

"Good thing I'm teaching you like a witcher, then." Geralt inched his hand towards Regis' crotch. Regis was forced to breathe deep in order to keep his composure. "Speaking of, you're getting better at casting mid-combat."

"Oh, are you making Milly into a warrior-mage, sir?" BB took a bite of his grilled-cheese sandwich and clarified, "Combat-wise?"

"Term you're looking for is combat mage. Right, Regis?" Geralt verbally elbowed Regis, drawing attention to him.

"I think what BB meant was someone like you, but uses way more magic." And just like that, Milly saved Regis from certain embarassment, at least for now. "Is that like what you had in mind?"

"Yes, yes it is! So, are you training her into that combat style, sir?"

"Uhh, kinda. Need to get her an actual sorceror teacher or something before she can become one, though." Geralt sipped his wine, then whispered into Regis' ear. "Just think of all the things you'll do to me at the end of the day."

Regis bit his lip to silence his moan. He gripped the edge of the seat so hard he left indentations. He glanced at Geralt, which proved itself to be a big mistake. Geralt was looking at him with a deep, intense look reserved for the bedroom. Regis stared deep into his eyes, unable to stop himself. Geralt glanced up and down Regis' body and smirked. Oh, the things Regis wanted to do to him. He wanted to rip off Geralt's booty shorts and fuck him on the table. He wanted to use Geralt as a toy for his own pleasure, making him bend over and suck him off until his jaw was sore and Regis had came a half-dozen times. Bad witchers need to be punished, after all.

Geralt smirked again and drummed his fingers, prompting Regis to bite his lip and choke back a moan. Oh, Regis would make sure Geralt is well-punished at the end of the day. He would wipe that smug grin off his face, replace it with a gag, and spank Geralt so hard he shakes in Regis' lap.

"So, in order to cast a spell, first you need to- BB, quit elbowing me! Do you want me to explain or not?!"

"We need to leave." BB hurriedly scoot out of his seat.

"What? Why?"

"Just follow me." BB blushed as he held the door open. Milly sighed and stepped through. BB followed suit and shut the door.

As soon as the servants were out the door, Geralt straddled Regis. Regis openly moaned at the action, and moaned even more when Geralt began grinding. Hard. Regis tilted his head back and reveled in the amazing sensations Geralt gave him.

"I… I thought you… I thought we couldn't touch…" Regis gasped as Geralt rolled his hips just right.

"Only said… ah… you couldn't do it… I… can… touch you as much as I want… You looked so desperate I had to…" Geralt cut himself off by moaning deep. "As long as… you don't reciprocate you'll… still win…"

Regis decided not to question it and enjoy what Geralt was giving him. He found himself trembling with the effort to hold his hips in place as Geralt made him feel better and better with each move. Just when everything felt absolutely amazing, Geralt leaned forward and whispered in Regis' ear.

"You wanna… know a secret?"

"What?" Regis opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and moaned as another wave of pleasure hit.

"I'm not… wearing any underwear." With that, Geralt gave Regis an evil grin and stood up, leaving Regis literally aching. He shifted until he was out of the bench. "Need to do some errands, wanna come with?"

"Wh-wha? What was… You can't just…"

"I can, and I will. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?" Geralt stopped at the door and- Was he posing?!

"You have an erection! You can't go out in public!" Regis sputtered.

"Been wearing a jock strap all day. Handy invention, eh?" Geralt stepped out, but not before giving Regis a "love you, bye."

Regis just sat there, completely dumbfounded. He pressed his face to the table, unable to believe Geralt just did that.

Oh, Geralt was so going to regret that.

\-----

Regis had been working in the lab when he detected Geralt drawing near. He paid it no mind as he opened the door. He paid it no mind as he sat in the spare chair behind him. What got Regis' attention was the heady scent of arousal paired with the sound of something that gave Regis a hard time concentrating. After a few minutes of this, Regis turned around.

Geralt had his booty shorts unbuttoned and himself in hand and he masturbated. When he noticed Regis was staring, he went, "Oh, don't mind me." and went back to what he was doing, which was himself.

Regis finished up what he was doing and gathered his things, refusing to take the bait. He ignored the heat beginning to pool in his nether regions again as he passed by Geralt.

"Aw, come on Cinnamon, I was enjoying spending time with you."

Regis glared and snarled at Geralt, who only moaned in response. He increased the intensity, prompting Regis to storm out. Couldn't Geralt stop teasing him for one second?!

Regis shoved the exit open, stopping just short of breaking it. The scent of fresh soil and warm dinners contrasted heavily with Regis' temper, which made him feel like burning something and fucking Geralt into oblivion, not necessarily in that order. He poofed up onto the hill and sat down at the bench. He turned his attention to the sky. At first his face was blank, then he smirked. His smirk transformed into a wide grin, showing all his sharp teeth and fangs.

The sky was a rainbow of colors, the sun dipping below the horizon. Regis cackled to himself, then he went back into his house. He needed toys for his plaything, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geralt." Regis stood in the doorway to the lab, grinning with lust. Oh, he could just smell the scent of Geralt's sex in the air. He must have just came. "Would you step outside for a minute?"

"Hey, Regis." Geralt's voice was slightly huskier than before. "What're you smiling for?"

"Come with me, and you'll see." Regis chuckled. He moved to the side, allowing Geralt to pass unimpeded. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with him. It was cute how Geralt seemed oblivious to his impending punishment.

Regis spared Geralt's ass a glance, noting he had already pulled his cursed shorts back up. Oh well. It won't be a problem much longer. Regis followed Geralt back outside, noting how Geralt froze upon seeing the sky. He chuckled, amused and horny.

"You know what this means, Geralt." Regis let his voice drop with his hands below the waistband of Geralt's shorts. "I can do anything I want to you, and you will take it, because you're a good little kitten that does as he's told. Or," Regis let his fangs brush over Geralt's pulse, relishing in the hitch of breath he earned. "Are you a bad kitty, who needs to be punished over and over again before he finally learns his lesson?"

"Fuck, Regis, been waiting for this all day…" Geralt turned his head and kissed Regis. He only managed to get a peck in before Regis shoved him away.

"Not out here." Regis wagged a finger and tutted. "In the lab."

"You sure you don't wanna take this to the bed-?"

"In. The. Lab." Regis jutted his thumb behind him, pointing towards the inside of the cellar. "Or are you disobeying me already?"

Geralt shivered. He hurried inside, missing the lustful look Regis gave him. But he didn't need to look to know how Regis felt. He knew for a fact he was turned on by Geralt's obedience. Geralt swayed his hips, knowing it would make Regis fuck him even harder. Sweet Melitele, he's excited already, and he's barely even kissed Regis.

"Good, good." Regis praised Geralt, watching him enter the lab. "I bet you wish to play. Why else would you follow my command?"

"Mm-hm." Geralt nodded, stepping into the lab. The only warning Geralt received was the noiseless closing of the newly-installed door before being slammed into the desk, knocking over a few books and several thankfully empty vials.

A tongue assaulted Geralt's lips, prying them open. Geralt welcomed it, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Regis' shoulders. Cool hands travelled underneath Geralt's thin shirt, up to his nipples. Geralt stuttered in his kiss as his nipples were pinched and tweaked, already budding under the ministrations.

"It's a good thing I brought several toys, then." Regis held up a bag, which had escaped Geralt's notice earlier. "Because we will be playing for hours."

"What do you want me to do first?"

"Oh~, I see someone's eager to please." Regis chuckled and got off Geralt, leaving him whining wordlessly. "Don't make those sounds yet. I haven't even gotten started yet. Speaking of which…" Regis stroked his chin. "Bend over the desk. Present yourself to me like you're a present waiting to be unwrapped."

Geralt clenched his mouth shut and slid off the desk, grateful that his knees weren't wobbly just yet. His hands slid to his crotch, preparing to take his clothes off, then he remembered Regis' exact wording and settled for palming himself through his shorts. A single claw resting at Geralt's heart made him stop.

"You will not touch yourself without my permission. Understand?" Regis ordered, giving Geralt a false glare that sent a shot of arousal through him regardless.

"Y… yeah…" Geralt slowly dragged his hands away, gliding his fingers across himself and forcing Regis to savor each moment. He turned with practiced hesitation, draping himself across the desk.

Geralt barely had time to arch his back for Regis to begin grinding against him. They both moaned, their clothes suddenly feeling too scratchy, tight, uncomfortable. Regis let his vest slide down to the floor, but pinned Geralt's wrists to the desk immediately afterward. All Geralt could do was press his hips back and hope for some delicious friction.

"You needy little slut, you." Regis lightly smacked Geralt's rear, delighting when Geralt keened and proved him right. He leaned over and nibbled at the shell of Geralt's ear, lifting up the hem of his shorts and sliding a hand in to rest at his ass.

"Regis, need more, c'mon."

"Oh, you." Regis laughed and pulled down Geralt's shorts halfway down his thighs. "You have no shame, do you?"

"Nuh-uh. I've been bad all day." Geralt smirked, wiggling his ass invitingly. "Don't you wanna take it out on me?"

"Yes, I most certainly do."

Regis delivered a spank so hard he moved the desk and made Geralt cry out an ear-piercing screech. He stepped back, watching Geralt tremble from the force of the impact. He dragged a chair over to him, pulled down his pants, and sat down and masturbated to both the little noises Geralt was making, and his reddening ass.

"Regis, are you… are you serious?!" Geralt attempted to sound furious, but his voice came out as a weak mewl.

"Hush. I get to do whatever I want, and if I want to touch myself while listening to you, I will do so." Regis grunted as he adjusted his position. "Tell you what, you can lay your head in my lap… as long as you don't touch my cock."

Geralt pushed himself off the desk, collapsing onto the ground. He slowly got onto his knees and crawled towards Regis, who smiled and patted his thigh invitingly. Once Geralt reached him, he plopped his head up on his lap, staring at Regis' tantalizing cock the entire time. He watched as beads of precum leaked and stained Regis' hand.

"Regis… Want to…"

"I know." Regis patted Geralt's head with his free hand. He suddenly ejaculated, covering himself just in time to prevent any cum landing on or in Geralt's face. "Huff… huff… fetch me a wet hand towel."

"But-"

"Fetch."

Geralt pouted and looked around.

"By the door."

Geralt crawled over to the washbasin Regis pointed out. Once he was sitting by it, he looked up at the rim. His ass hurt too much to allow him to stand properly, and the washbasin was too high to reach from Geralt's position. Geralt took a deep breath and attempted to stand anyway, falling to the ground a few seconds later. He decided to grab the legs of the basin to help support him as he tried again.

Geralt fell again, bringing the entire washbasin down with him. They crashed into the ground, spilling water everywhere. Geralt frowned when he heard laughter.

"Oh, Geralt, what have you done?" Regis shook his head as he kicked his pants off and fished through his bag. "We would have needed that to clean up after our romp. But since you were bad…" He pulled out a set of intimidating nipple clamps, connected with a thin rope. "Sit still."

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Geralt crossed his arms in front of his chest, breathing heavily through his nose.

Regis blinked, then smirked. "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" In a second, he was straddling Geralt, wrapping a hand around his throat in a lax yet firm grip. His shirt was missing, apparently having been abandoned. "But I can cater to that."

Regis placed the clamps between his teeth and wrenched Geralt's arms away. Once Geralt's wrists were pinned above his head and he was wriggling like a caterpillar, Regis released his throat in favor of the clamps. He pinched Geralt's nipples with no mercy, letting the clamps bite into the nubs.

"Aah… fuck…" Geralt gasped as he adjusted to the sensation. The cold teeth of the clamps gave him no quarter, no matter how much he writhed.

"Unpleasant, hm? Good." Regis smirked. Geralt was about to retort when Regis suddenly grabbed the rope and yanked, sucking out his breath. "Mmmm, you look beautiful like this."

Regis leaned down and began kissing and nibbling Geralt's neck while fiddling with the clamps. He dragged his fangs along Geralt's pulse point at the same time he yanked again, making him moan and arch his back. All the noise Geralt was making turned Regis on, as evidenced by him touching himself.

"Regis…" Geralt unconsciously tilted his head back. "Spank me, please."

Regis paused in his ministrations. "Beg for it."

"Please, I need it… I've been bad. I've been bad all day." Geralt barely managed to restrain a squeak when Regis fiddled with his nipple. "Fuck, you do it so good… Please…"

"You sound so desperate, kitten." Regis slid a hand under Geralt's head and lifted him up into a sitting position, despite his obvious wince. "Alright. But first…" Regis stood up and walked over to the desk. "Let's continue where we left off. On the desk, now."

"It hurts to sit, how can I-?"

"Geralt." Regis' voice took on a dark, dangerous tone. "If you don't want your spanking, we can go back to the nipple play."

Geralt pouted and went on his hands and knees again, making Regis laugh at him. Suppressing a scathing remark, Geralt inched his way to Regis' feet. Once he arrived, he rested, leaning his head on Regis' leg.

"Aww, are you tuckered out already?" Regis chided as he pet the top of Geralt's head. 

"Just… gimme a few minutes… ass hurts…"

Regis simply looked at Geralt and shook his head. He crouched down, careful not to disturb Geralt, and rubbed his back. Geralt smiled at all the attention, even purring just a little. He shifted his face to properly nuzzle Regis' soft thigh, mindful of the semen still staining it.

"Let's get you onto the desk, shall we? I still wish to play, while the night is young."

Geralt wrapped his arms around Regis' shoulders and allowed him to pick him up. Regis gave Geralt a quick peck before gently setting him down on the table. Geralt groaned as he shifted to allow him to lay across the table, ass out and ready to be punished. He spared a glance backwards, and was annoyed to find Regis had already turned around.

"Oh come on!" Geralt cried out.

"Patience, Geralt. It is a virtue." Regis scolded as he dug through his bag. "Besides, don't you want to be a cute little kitten for me?"

"…Oh." Geralt realized exactly what Regis had in mind just before he heard the tinkling of a single bell. "Oh, yes."

Regis procured some kitty ears and a collar from his bag and laid them next to Geralt. He brushed Geralt's hair back with his fingers and slid the headband on, followed by the collar. He took a step back to admire the sight before him.

"My, oh my, do you look amazing, all collared up and presenting yourself to the world. But…" Regis leaned in so close to Geralt's ear his breath tickled his beard. "You will be even cuter covered in my seed." Just to drive his point home, Regis rolled his hips against Geralt, making him mewl and grip the edge of the desk.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Fuck me!"

Geralt's insolence only earned him a short spanking. He cried out, the surprise of it all making it hurt far more than usual. He pressed his head into the desk, inadvertently raising his ass. Regis took it as a sign Geralt wanted more, and gave him more. Each slap shot arousal through their cocks, making them both leak.

"Harder…" Geralt mewled. "Harder!"

Regis stopped immediatly, a wicked grin spreading on his face. He slowly dragged his hand down the curve of Geralt's red ass, making Geralt whine. His hand wandered between Geralt's legs, cupping his genitals. Geralt's breath hitched as Regis began toying with him, scraping his nails on his balls ever so gently, making Geralt's head spin. Regis raised his hand and gave Geralt one last spank before stepping away.

"Roll over."

Geralt immediately propped himself on his elbows and shifted to lay on his back, ass accidentally on purpose swaying with the movement. The clamps shone in the low light, drawing Regis' attention soon after. He gave them a light tug, making Geralt make noises he would later deny vehemently. But Regis wasn't interested in punishing Geralt anymore.

Regis climbed onto the desk, looking Geralt in the eye the entire time. He crawled over Geralt and gave him a soft, chaste kiss. Geralt broke the kiss to tilt his head up and to the side, willingly baring his neck for a vampire. Regis contemplated the situation for a moment, then leaned down and kissed Geralt's neck. Geralt gasped and hugged Regis tight as he lavished his neck with nips and bites, eventually settling to suck a hickey into it.

"You're being so good…" Regis praised, kissing Geralt's fresh hickey. He trailed kisses up Geralt's jaw before speaking again. "You've taken your punishment so well…" Regis nibbled at Geralt's earlobe, appreciating how Geralt sighed with pleasure. "You know what? I think you've earned a treat."

"Please tell me it's what I think it is." Geralt gave Regis a grin, with his eyes closed in bliss.

"Oh, yes it is, my little kitten." Regis rose up and brought his dick to Geralt's mouth. "Go ahead, don't be shy."

Geralt gave Regis' cock a tentative lick, then took the head into his mouth. Regis grunted in surprise when Geralt grabbed his hips and forced him lower, resulting in Geralt deepthroating him right away. Regis huffed in amazement and settled himself, allowing Geralt to have his fun. Geralt bobbed his head up and down, settling into a rough rhythmn that made him want even more.

Geralt brought his mouth to the base of Regis' cock and intentionally moaned, drawing out a tremble in Regis' thighs. Geralt sucked hard, slowly drawing his mouth off. He licked at the head, savoring the taste of precum. Geralt moved on to Regis' balls, playing with them as he relished in his own arousal.

Regis grew impatient and pulled Geralt's hair back. Geralt could only gasp in surprise as Regis forced his cock into Geralt's mouth. He spared Geralt no quarter as he fucked his mouth, even as he choked and tears welled up in his eyes. Regis came suddenly, seed flooding Geralt's mouth and spilling all over his face. Geralt swallowed slowly, milking Regis' cock in the process. Only when Geralt had taken all of Regis' cum did he pull out. Geralt's face was practically covered in semen. His reddened lips were now white, matching his beard.

"There you go, kitten. You did so good." Regis ran his hands through Geralt's hair. "Oh, you really do look cuter covered in my seed."

Regis sat at Geralt's side. He touched Geralt's heaving chest, mesmerized by his muscles and beautiful scars. His gaze was drawn to Geralt's cock, leaking and unattended.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?" Geralt panted.

"You will not orgasm until I say you can. Do you understand?"

"Oh fuck…"

Regis dove down and took Geralt's cock in his mouth with one fluid motion. Geralt gasped and arched his back as sharp teeth barely scratched his skin, causing stars to dance in front of his eyes. Regis moaned around Geralt's cock, taking him in further. Geralt had no choice but to take the painful pleasure.

"Aah, Regis, please…"

Regis took Geralt out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Please what?"

"Please…" Geralt whimpered. He didn't know whether he wanted it to go on or to stop. He settled for bucking his hips.

Regis stroked a hip with one hand as he gazed at Geralt with a bored expression. "I'd rather not spend eternity waiting for you to say what you want."

"Just… please!" Geralt grabbed Regis' wrist and made him grab his ass. "Fuck me…"

"Hmm…" Regis took a moment to lick the underside of Geralt's dick. "Rather tempting, I must say, but you're being quite bossy about it."

"I said please!"

"And yet you were telling me what to do." Regis sassed, getting off the desk. "I had even brought my special gloves, the ones you seem to love. But alas, it seems I shouldn't have bothered."

"Please, I'll do anything, please, please, please, I'll suck you off every day for a week." Geralt put his feet on the desk, then used them to support his hips as he lifted them up "Just fuck me, please."

"Oh, Geralt," Regis rubbed behind Geralt's balls with one finger. "We both know you'd do that anyway."

"…Shit."

"Tell you what," Regis took a few steps back, turning around to reach into his bag. "If you put on a good show for me, I will give you what you want."

"Yes, tell me what to do!"

Regis pulled some lube out of his bag and stood at the desk. "Someone's eager." He smirked, pressing the lube into Geralt's hands. "You know what to do."

Geralt fumbled for the cap with too-eager fingers, eventually managing to pop it off. He all but dumped the lube into his hand, putting down the bottle afterwards. Gerslt barely remembered to coat his fingers before reaching down and sliding two fingers inside himself. Regis watched with a lecherous grin as Geralt wasted no time in scissoring himself wide open, even throwing his head back and moaning. A third, then a fourth finger was added, and soon Geralt was bucking his hips into his own hand as he massaged his sweet spot.

"Aah, aaaaahhhh, Regis, ohhh, oh fuck!" Geralt bit his lip and stopped just short of reaching orgasm, drawing out a long whine instead. "Fuck…"

"Aww, what's wrong, kitten?" Regis frowned, stroking Geralt's inner thigh.

"Not, it's not… It's not enough!" Geralt cried out. "I need… let me cum, please…"

"And here I thought you wanted a good fucking." Regis lightly scratched Geralt's thighs, creating a slow moan in response.

Geralt spread himself as wide as he possibly could, earning a quiet gasp as he thrust his fingers in and out. He squeezed his own cock as hard as he could in that state to hold off his orgasm. After all, he didn't want to disobey Regis.

"That's enough." Regis yanked Geralt's wrists away with inhuman strength and pinned them to Geralt's sides. Geralt only had time to yelp before Regis climbed on top of him and slammed his dick deep inside him.

Regis snarled, teeth elongating as he spared no mercy. Nothing mattered to him except for his pleasure, and the warm body beneath him. He shifted his hips slightly, creating an angle that had Geralt screaming for more.

"You! Are! Just! My! Sex! Toy!" Regis grunted out as his voice turned bestial. "You! Exist! For! My! Pleasure! And! Mine! Alone!"

Growls and screams filled the room, creating a symphony as Regis spread Geralt's legs as far as he could. He stabbed Geralt's insides just right, with force that would break a normal human. For Geralt, however, it wasn't enough. He cired and begged for more, and cried and begged to be allowed to cum. He felt so good he hurt, and he needed to cum so badly it hurt, so he cried and begged for Regis to hurt him.

Regis yanked on the rope connecting Geralt's nipples, making him go mute and arch his back. Fangs attacked his throat, leaving pink welts that marked him as Regis'. Geralt hugged Regis tight as tears ran freely down his face, creating a beautiful highlight on the masterpiece of his body. And when Geralt thought it couldn't get any better, Regis thrust into him even harder, even faster, chasing after his need.

With claws the length of his forearm and a face resembling that of a monster, Regis whispered into Geralt's ear, giving off the impression of a rose petal floating through the air. "You may cum now."

Geralt gave out one last shriek as stars exploded from his eyes and white-hot pleasure coursed through his veins. He released all self-control, spilling all over gods-know-where on Regis' body. As his pleasure turned back to pain, Regis followed Geralt's lead. He gave out a few powerful lunges before he moaned and came deep inside Geralt. And still, he continued to fuck Geralt through his orgasm, milking his dick for all the cum he could possibly leak. Then, when he was certain he couldn't fill Geralt anymore, he pulled out. He vaguely registered the whine Geralt gave out at feeling empty once again, then he heard him cough and take a deep breath.

"That… that all you got?" Geralt was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly challenging Regis. But they both knew damn well Regis would win. He always wins.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Regis shook his head as he remembered the sex toy he had bought last week. It was a glass dildo, one of the largest toys Regis had ever seen. And it was perfect for Geralt. "I'm just getting started."


End file.
